kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Phantomhive
Lady Rachel Durless-Phantomhive (レイチェル ファントムハイヴ Reicheru Fantomuhaivu) is the late wife of Vincent Phantomhive and mother of Ciel Phantomhive, and like Ciel, she also had asthma. Character Outline Rachel was shown to be a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was described by Angelina Durless to be gentle, kind, extremely beautiful, and someone who never puts on airs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 26 She was an extremely kind individual who cared greatly about her family, as she always worked to cheer Angelina up and include her in the family. She also had a bit of a playful personality, as she once complimented Angelina on her breast size while grabbing them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 25 Like Ciel, she also had asthma, and was part of the reason Angelina worked to become a doctor, as Angelina stated that she would like to cure her asthma. She had a lot of admirable qualities, and was fortunate in marrying a man she loved and having a child, Ciel, with him. Angelina has shown that she is envious of her for these reasons, even after she died.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 5 History She was Angelina Durless's older sister and met Vincent Phantomhive at the same time. She fell in love with Vincent and they later married. Sometime thereafter, she had Ciel Phantomhive, and Angelina assisted her at the birth. Ciel has been stated to look like Rachel, except for his nose, which looks exactly like Vincent's.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 10, page 31 Due to her asthma, Rachel was not able to run around and play with Ciel and Elizabeth much, although she took joy in watching Angelina play with them. When Angelina lost her husband and child after an accident while riding in a horse carriage, Rachel frequently visited her at the hospital and went to great effort to cheer her up. She was shown to be exceptionally sympathetic, acknowledging the gravity of Angelina's loss, and crying for her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 35 When she heard that Angelina would be out of the hospital soon, she insisted that she come to the Phantomhive manor for Ciel's birthday party in celebration of her recovery. However, when Angelina arrived at the manor, she found that Rachel and Vincent were killed and left in the burning estate.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 3-4 Ciel also came across her body when attempting to find help from the attackers.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 5 In the anime, the reason for the attacks is related to the Phantomhive's work as the queen's watchdog and their control of the underworld of Britain.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 Also only in the anime, her death is directly attributed to Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 22 Anime's Synopsis For the most part, Rachel does not have a major role in either the manga or the anime, mostly appearing in flashbacks. The Book of Doomsday storyline is the only time where she is directly involved in current events. Book of Doomsday Angela creates a twisted, combined form of Vincent and Rachel, which she uses to lead the cult as the priest. When she makes the creation try to kill Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis stops it by killing it with a piece of broken glass. Afterward, Angela kidnaps Ciel and tries to rewrite his past, conjuring up images of Rachel and Vincent to convince Ciel to allow her to. However, Ciel refuses to listen to Angela's manipulations through their images, causing them to disappear. Quotes *(To Angelina) "Ann is so lovely and you're smart. You should have more confidence in yourself!" *"We'll have to celebrate! Right! It's going to be my son's 10th birthday soon! Let's celebrate it together with your recovery! No need to hold back! To celebrate, you have to drink to your heart's content!" Trivia * Rachel's hair color is black in the family painting which is displayed in the mansion of Phantomhive. * The Lady Trancy 's face is similar to Rachel. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household Category:Nobles